


Some Much Needed Warmth

by buzzbuzz34



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddles, Gen, Thinking ahead to Svalbard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: Cold weather cuddles in Svalbard!  I imagine that Hamid is basically a tiny portable heater due to his fire dragon blood so he is responsible for keeping everybody else warm.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Azu, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Zolf Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Some Much Needed Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently in Pathfinder there's something that Hamid would actually take extra damage from the cold but that will not stop me from imagining that he is warm all the time and that he is able to pass that warmth on to his companions for the sake of cuddles.

Hamid sat down beside Azu and was practically absorbed into the fur of the jacket he’d made for her. She chattered quietly, shivering from the arctic environment.

“I knew it would be cold,” she stammered out. “But I’ve never been _this_ cold before.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t make the jacket to go under your armor. That would have made a huge difference.” Hamid scowled at his lack of forethought.

“Oh, no! It’s still wonderful, and I love it.” Azu smiled over at Hamid, then pulled the edges of the jacket a little tighter around her. 

“We’re in for the night. You could take your armor off, just curl up; it’d probably be warmer that way.”

“No,” Azu insisted firmly.

“No?”

She sighed. “The last time I took off my armor because of the elements was in Rome.”

“Oh, I see.”

“If I hadn’t taken my armor off, or if I hadn’t taken the time to try and put pieces back on, maybe we could have saved Sasha from whatever that invisible monstrosity was. Maybe I could have been faster. I’m not making that mistake again.”

“Azu…” Hamid reached out and took her hand. “You can’t blame yourself for that. Without your body heat, Einstein might have died, me and Sasha too. We still got Sasha back after that, for a while at least. But we didn’t lose her because of your armor. If you don’t keep yourself warm, then… You need to take care of yourself too. Please.”

Azu continued to chatter without speaking for several moments, then chuckled to herself and squeezed Hamid’s hand. “And here you are, warm as ever. Does the cold even affect you?”

“Oh, definitely,” he answered. “Just not quite so much? I guess having a bit of fire dragon blood in me helps a bit.”

With a nod, Azu suggested, “Well, I’m not taking off my armor. Not yet. But if you can just sit here with me for a while, I think that will help all the same.”

Hamid eagerly leaned into Azu’s side as she opened up her coat to allow him to scooch inside with her. Her metal armor was frigid, even with its enchantments and multiple casts of endure elements, but Hamid’s internal heat kept Azu from freezing completely. After a while, her teeth stopped chattering and her shivering subsided, but neither she nor Hamid moved from their position, holding each other tight against the weather and the world.

*

“Zolf, you have _got_ to stop this.”

“I thought I heard something,” he chattered, shaking violently from the cold as he stepped back into their shelter. He wore only a few pieces of his cold weather gear, as he had hastily dashed out into the snow to check for an intruder. 

Hamid sighed. “It doesn’t matter if someone is following us if you freeze to death first!”

“If someone is out there, we-”

Before Zolf could finish protesting, Hamid pulled him into a tight embrace, instantly flooding him with warmth. Zolf continued to tremble for a long while, but when the shivering lessened, he allowed Hamid to lead him to a bench so that they could sit down together, side by side. Hamid hugged him from the side, gently rubbing his hand along Zolf’s arm to create more heat, even if it was only a small amount. 

After a while, Zolf took a deep breath without any trembling. “Thank you,” he admitted. 

“At least put a jacket on before you run off outside,” Hamid insisted, worry in his gaze as he examined Zolf’s expression. “If endure elements had timed out, you’d probably be dead.”

Reluctantly, Zolf nodded. “You’re right. I… I know I tend to not care so much about my own safety, but… yeah.”

“Did you just say that I was right?” Hamid cried with a wide, joking smile. “I never thought I would hear you say such a thing.”

For a moment, Hamid worried that he had pushed too far, and his smile disappeared in an instant. An apology started to form on his lips, but Zolf interrupted him by laughing, a deep laugh that was rusty and unused from months of despair. 

“I suppose it had to happen eventually,” Zolf chuckled. “Don’t let it go to your head, now.”

“Oh, it’s _definitely_ going to my head. As stubborn as you are, I’m never going to forget this.”

Zolf let out another laugh, and Hamid’s smile returned and refused to fade away for several minutes as he rested his forehead against Zolf’s shoulder. Breathing in sync, curled up against each other, their arguments seemed a forgotten memory, leaving behind only the bond that kept them together across distance and time itself. 

*

“Oh, Hamid, check this out!”

Hamid dutifully trotted over to Cel, who had a small pouch in their hands, and took a seat beside them.

“What is it?”

“This is one of my latest inventions,” they explained, a glimmer in their eye. “You crack this thing.” They demonstrated by bending the packet in half, eliciting a snapping sound “And then, bam! Warmth.”

Cel handed Hamid the pouch, which was indeed getting hotter in his grasp. 

“That’s incredible,” he remarked, gently tossing it between his hands before attempting to pass it back to them.

“I’ve got a bunch more, hang onto it,” Cel said. “I stocked up before we left since I knew we were going to the Arctic.”

“It’s alright. I’m not that cold.”

Cel eyed him carefully.

With a sigh, Hamid clarified, “I think we mentioned at some point to you how I’m related to a dragon? Well, I’m related to a _fire_ dragon. I didn’t realize it so much before, but I don’t get that cold. Even when things got chilly in London – which is still a lot warmer than here, obviously – I was never uncomfortable. Here, I’m a little cold, but I’m not _cold_.”

“Aren’t you lucky,” Cel teased, snatching the hand warmer back from Hamid’s still outstretched hand and clutching it tightly as they shivered. 

“Do you mind if I move in closer? I might be able to provide some body heat.”

“Come on in, little buddy,” Cel replied, and Hamid slid over so that he was pressed against Cel’s side. “Oh, yeah, you are warm. You’re like a little portable heater!”

“I’m travel sized for your convenience!”

The pair laughed. Once Cel warmed up a little bit more, they launched off into the details of some of their latest inventions and how they hoped Jasper kept up with the maintenance of the electro-whoza-whatchig on top of his new mayoral duties. With good company and a portable fire dragon, the cold didn’t seem so biting anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> If you want to find more of my writing or learn about my original characters, head over to kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com, or feel free to check out my personal at celsidebottom.tumblr.com <3


End file.
